Black Heart, Black Soul
by BountyHunterGirl134
Summary: FORMERLY "Mystic Fate: Alternate." CHANGED AND UPDATED AS OF 7/23/11! The end is here, but something isn't right. And that something may just cost them big time.
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Fate: Alternate

**INSPIRATION! I like Madison (and Nick :D), so I had to make a special part just for her. Get over it. Of course, everyone knew Madison and Nick were going to end up together.**

**Disclaimer: :(**

(This is set during the finale, Mystic Fate.)

The Rangers reached the cave. They all bent over, trying to catch their breath.

"Alright, we're safe." Chip said, straightening.

"Safe? Are you kidding me?" Nick asked. "That thing just destroyed our Zord, not to mention Daggeron and my dad." He snarled at the thought of his father.

"So that's it." Nick turned to face Vida, who matched him with a defiant look. "The Great Nick, the Red Ranger is calling it quits?"

Nick looked away from her, unable to answer. He took a step towards the cave opening.

"Woah, woah, no." Xander said, stepping in front of Nick and forcing him to stop. "Don't walk away. Answer her. Are you giving up?"

"Get out of my way." Nick said, ignoring the question.

"No Nick! You answer that." Chip said.

"Guys! Wake up and smell the darkness!" Nick said, irritation filling him. "We've done our best, and we failed." He turned away from them. "We're no match for that thing." His tone was defeated. "Fine. Yes. I've given up."

Vida, Chip, and Xander's faces were frozen in stares of disbelief. They stared at his back, like they were waiting for him to yell, "Gotcha!"

"Don't you say that." The Ranger's head whipped around. Xander and Vida stepped back as Madison stepped forward, stopping in front of Nick. "Don't you say that. Not you!" Her voice got louder, filled with emotion. "You have held us together through all of this. You will not give up." He turned his head away from her, only to flick back when she started again. "Listen to me! Giving up is not an option for you! We are a team and you are this team's leader! We go on, no matter what!"

His face softened, as did her's, and for a moment they stared at each other, absorbing her words.

Suddenly, they all screamed as they were struck by a bolt of red lightning, throwing them onto their backs on the ground.

"It is time to finish this." The Master said, floating through the cave wall. He laughed evilly as they moaned in pain. "Welcome to your end." His face turned into something that resembled a smile, but just made him look more grusome. "I'd expected more of a challenge from "The Light"." Nick's face turned hateful, his eyes on the monster. He was asking for it.

"Maybe you just need some... inspiration." His eyes narrowed and his smile widened.

Before anyone could react, one of his tentacles shot out. It wrapped around Madison's neck and pulled her up, bringing her nearer to him. She yelped in fear as she tried to release his hold on her.

"Maddie!" Nick yelled. The team scrambled to stand, ignoring the pain still in their bodies.

The Master smirked as a purple circle appeared on the ground in front of them, etricly **(can't spell it, don't know how) **designed with spirals and symbols. He held the Blue Ranger over it, dangling her in front of the others, then dropped her as it opened into a pit.

"MADDIE! NO!" Nick screamed loudly. He dove forward, his hand outstretched, but missed. He saw her falling down the pit, but the passage began to obscure his vision. Her screams cut off as the circle closed.

The next second seemed like an eternity. Nick felt his body clench, his breath freeze. He felt like a knife had been jammed through his heart and left there to torchure him.

"NO!" Vida shrieked, finally able to stand. The team looked on with shock filled faces. Vida looked up at the Master, her eyes filled with hate. She wasn't the only one: they were all ready to rip him to pieces.

Nick stood, his eyes murderous. "You messed with the wrong Ranger!"

He drew his sword and his staff and started to raise them. "I call forth the powers of good magic still left in the world!" He pulled the staff and sword together. "Of all the good magic still left in my body!" He raised the weapons in a fighting position. "Come to me now!" The monster's grin faded, replaced by a serious and evil one, though still mocking.

"Magical source, mystic force!" Nick's helmet reappeared, completing the Red Ranger. Fires grew around them, enveloping them.

The Master started to attack, flinging his tentacles out. Nick cut the ends off as they came, anger and rage filling his body.

The tendrils returned, useless against the Ranger. The Master started to realize that Nick was more than he seemed.

"HEE-YAH!" Nick yelled, leaping towards the Master. He slashed his sword across him, destroyimg the armour.

"No, my armour!" The Master screeched, his teasing facade disapearing completely.

Nick jumped up, and with a final stab, plunged his sword into the monster.

"Return us now!" He shouted, keeping the sword in the monster's body. He turned to face the other Rangers, standing in shock. He reached out. "Take my hand! Quickly!"

They raced over, Xander reaching him first. He grabbed NIck gloved hand with his own, as Vida grabbed his, and Chip grabbed Vida's.

"Hold on! EXPLOSION!" Nick shouted. The winds and flames twisting around them disapeared as colors flashed, a mix of red, green, pink, and yellow. Then, blue entered. Nick looked back for a split second and would have sworn that Madison was there, pulling as well. Then, the scene exploded in a burst of light.

The four Rangers flew back, hitting hard ground. They had demorfed and were no longer in the cave, but on a gray tinted battlefield; the junkyard in Briarwood.

"We're back!" Chip shouted as they stood, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Nick said, his face unreadable, "but now our magic is gone for good."

They scrambled up as the Master came forward, in human size.

"Look what you've done to me!" He screamed, gesturing towards himself. "You will pay for this!" The team ducked as the Master sent his tentacles out, heading straight for them.

Suddenly, the tendrils stopped in mid-air, the ends turning an orange color. The team looked up as they disentigrated, leaving only dust. Then, a blue portal appeared and out stepped Claire, followed by Snow Prince.

"What!" The monster screeched, outraged.

"Snow Prince?" Vida shouted in disbelief. The team ran over to the new arrivals.

"Claire! You have powers!" Nick shouted, unable to hide his smile.

"Yes!" She said, excitment showing on her face. "Mystic Mother made me a full sorceress!"

"Liar! I destroyed the Mystic Mother!" The Master denied.

"No!" The Snow Prince argued. "Just before you attacked Mystic Mother, she cast a spell and turned herself into energy."

"A few magic tricks will not stop me!" The Master shouted. "I will return to the depths and gather my strength."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Everyone turned their heads as Udonna approached, looking calm.

"It seems your pit no longer exists."

"NO LONGER EXISTS?" He asked, neither a question or a statement.

"What she means is that you no longer have a place to dwell in your darkness." Itassis said, as he joined Udonna, Necrolai behind him.

"Itassis! You're alive!" The Master shouted. "Where is Sculpin?"

"He is no more." Itassis said, fixing his glasses.

"What! You're alive, but how?"

"With a little help from my friend, Necrolai."

"Necrolai?"

"Itassis was the only one to show me any kindness!" Necrolai said. "So I revived her!"

"I never trusted that bat." The Master said. "I am your Master!"

"Well this puppet has cut the strings." Itassis said. He pointed a lion-shaped weapon at the Master, defiance in every word and action. Itassis shot the magic and it hit the Master. There was an explosion and the Master was reduced to black smoke.

The team laughed and cheered, hugging all around. Udonna hugged NIck tightly, happy to be re-united.

"The Master is gone for now, but he will be back." Itassis said, coming closer to them with Necrolai behind. "Tell me White Ranger, why do you shed tears?" NIck pulled back to look at his mother, her face lined with streaks.

"The tears are of sadness, for our losses." Her gaze was directed to the bodies of Leanbow and Daggeron. "I cry for my husband, Leanbow, and Daggeron.

"That is something I cannot help you with." Itassis shook his head.

"My mom can." Everyone turned and gasped as LeeLee approached Necrolai.

"LeeLee-" Necrolai started in disbelief.

"You can do anything you want, Mom, always could. Do it Mom!" She encouraged. "I believe in you."

Necrolai looked over at the two men, their bodies drapped on the battlefield. She thought, never removing her gaze.

"Alright." She decided. "I will try to revive them." She moved closer, the team giving her space. She gathered her energy in a burst and shot it towards Daggeron and Leanbow's bodies. She grunted in concentration, the power overwhelming. Then, it flew back towards her, knocking her to the ground.

"Mom?" LeeLee shouted, her face scared.

The team watched the mist and gasped in fascination as the men approached, alive and well.

"Son!" Leanbow gasped, hugging Nick. Daggeron hugged Vida **(though it's Maddie in the show) **as smiles lit everyone's faces.

"Hey, don't forget about me!"

"Jenji!" Chip shouted.

"Look at me, I'm back!" Jenji shouted as Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow gathered into a group hug.

"Mom?"

Everyone turned their attention to LeeLee and Necrolai. A light flared around Necrolai's body, blinding the audience. When their sight returned, they were astounded. There stood a human woman, clothed in black.

LeeLee smiled and stepped forward, hugging her mother.

"LeeLee's mom is hot." Xander said, earning laughs from the group. Nick did not laugh, his mind on other things. The others noticed.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Leanbow asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom, you said the pit was destroyed." Nick said.

"Yes?" Udonna asked.

"The Master put Maddie there. Maddie was in the pit." Chip said, interpreting Nick's meaning. Everyone's eyes widened, realizing what they were getting at.

Suddenly, the ground shook and a scream echoed in the air. They all looked up in shock as the Master appeared, bigger and badder than before.

"Quite the reunion." He said. "Sorry I have to destroy it."

"Rangers, our magic is gone." Udonna said.

"I have an idea." Jenji butt in. "Let's all run, OK?"

"I'm through running." Nick said. "I found my real family, I found my home. I'm not running." He came forward. "We stay and fight!"

"YEAH!" They screamed, coming forward to join him.

"So be it." The Master said, chuckling. "You are powerless now! Victory is already at hand!"

"We'll show the Master what real courage is." Nick said defiantly. "Even without magic."

"Without magic, Mystic ones?" They looked to the sky as the Mystic Mother appeared. "You are never without magic. You just have to know where to find it."

"What does she mean by that?" Xander asked.

"Maybe she meant us!"

The group looked to the left. They saw Toby, followed by a large crowd of humans. They were confused to what they meant.

"Or maybe she meant us!"

The group turned to the other side. Phineas came out of the forest, followed by magical creatures of all shapes and sizes.

"I spoke to some of the people in the city," The attention was directed back to Toby. "and I told them that the forest, and those that live there, are not the ones for us to fear."

"And I spoke the same truth to those in the forest. Either we stay the way we were and perish, or we stand together and fight the real evil!" Phineas declared. The crowds cheered.

"Power Rangers. You fought all year for us. You're magic is used up. Now let us give you some of our magic." Toby said. The Rangers smiled.

"That's right. You're not the only ones." Phineas said. "All of us believe in magic."

Then, the two groups moved towards each other, the humans and the creatures. They hugged and shook hands like old friends. They all clasped hands, forming a circle around the Rangers.

"Let's show them!" Phineas shouted.

"Together!" Yelled Tony.

Lights started to rise from the crowd, looking like pixies. It flew towards the center, enveloping the Rangers.

"WE BELIEVE IN MAGIC!"

The glow grew brighter as the crowds backed away. Then it faded, to reveal the full Rangers. The crowds cheered again. Nick turned to them. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They said.

"Wolf Warrior!" Leonbow shouted.

"Solaris Knight!" Daggeron yelled.

"White Mystic Ranger!" Udonna screamed.

"Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander yelled.

"Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida shouted.

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip yelled.

"Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick shouted.

"We call forth the magic, together as one! United for all time! POWER RANGERS, MYSTIC FORCE!" They all shouted.

"You may have your magic," the Master grinned suspiciously, "but I have another trick up my sleeve.

The giant opened his huge hand. A circle appeared, mimicing the exact color and designs of his portals. Suddenly, a body floated out of the palm of his hand. The Rangers gaped, stunned.

"Madison." Nick choked out.

The dark haired girl stood in the Master's palm. Her costume had demorfed, leaving her in her human clothes. Her hair blew eerily and her head was cocked. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of purple and her face was devoid of any emotion.

"I just _love_ a good twist." The Master smirked.

He lowered his hand to the ground. The girl descended to the Ranger's level, slowly and smoothly. She stood stock-still as the Master's hand retracted, only a few feet from the Ranger's leader.

The battlefield was quiet. The Ranger's were filled with shock and the crowd was covered with suspense.

After a long moment, Nick swallowed. The sound was loud in the silence. He took a small step forward, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Maddie?"

In the next second, Nick was on his back on the ground, ten feet from his previous standpoint. Madison had landed in a crouch after the attack. His chest ached from where she had kicked him.

"Nick, are you okay?" Vida asked as they rushed over to him.

"No comment." he grunted. He took Xander's outstretched hand and stiffly stood.

They all faced Madison again. She straightened up, looked as unfazed as before.

"What's wrong with Maddie?" Chip questioned.

"This isn't Madison, Chip." Udonna answered. "The Master has taken control of her mind."

"She belongs to him now." Daggeron confirmed.

"So what?" Vida said incrediously. "We're supposed to fight her too! My _sister_? She's still Maddie!"

"Yes," Leanbow put in, "she _is_ Madison. And what do you think the real Madison would have wanted us to do to keep these people safe?" He gestured to the crowd.

They were all silent before Vida answered. Her voice was weak and broke. "She want us to do whatever it takes."

"Look, we can't just-" Xander started defiantly.

"We have to, Xander." Daggeron interrupted forcefully. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. We have to think about what's best. For _everyone_. Do you really think Madison wants to serve that _thing_?"

Another silence. Chip broke it this time.

"So, we have to fight Maddie to save her?" he asked confusedly.

"Not only to save her, but free her as well." Udonna said. "We must stop the Master, and if Madison is in our way, we will do what must be done. For the good of all people."

"'What must be done?'" Nick repeated flatly. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Leanbow placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "We _will_ help her, Nick. Whatever it takes."

Nick shared a look with his father. "Whatever it takes." He echoed.

Nick stepped up and the others stood behind him, unintentionally forming an upside-down V. As they faced their changed friend, the sky darkened and rain started to fall, plastering their opponent's hair to their skull. It only made Madison look darker.

Nick broke the stillness.

"I'm sorry, Maddie." he whispered. In a flash, his staff was in his hand and he was running towards her, suppressing a battle cry.

She didn't move until he reached her. As he swung down, aiming for her legs, she slid away in one fluid motion and then side-kicked his side. She spun and kicked again, sending him once more to the ground.

Nick was suprised at how much strength she possessed. He hadn't known how tough she was until it really was too late.

The team came in one burst, but somehow Madison managed to take each one-on-one.

She went for Vida first. The sisters locked in hand-to-hand combat, each throwing punches and kicks, but neither making a mark on the other. Eventually, Vida missed her mark and Madison grabbed Vida's hand, holding it tightly.

"Maddie, please," Vida begged, not for her hand, but for her sister, "it's me, Vida." Her voice turned to a whisper, "Do you know me at all?"

A second later, Vida screamed as Madison jerked her hand sideways, emitting a loud crack. Madison then kneed her sister in the stomach, causing Vida to fall away from her.

Chip was next in line. Madison basically ran circles around the poor boy. He attacked when possible, but he couldn't stop her from causing damage to the places he couldn't see.

"And I thought Vida was scary." Chip grumbled, holding his now bleeding broken nose.

She caught him off guard and grabbed his free arm in a tight grip. She brought it over her head in one swoop and Chip went flying into a distant junk heap.

Xander brought up the rear. He expressed excellent flexibility and strength, but Madison was too much in the end. Every hit he gave was returned in double. In the end, he was the most damaged of the Ranger team.

"Madds, please, please stop." he pleaded. His face was contorted in pain and his arm cradled his side.

Madison's face betrayed no emotion and in the next second, Xander was next to Chip, who was slowly recovering.

Madison stood in the middle of her beaten and broken teammates. They were all covered in scratches and bruises, curtesy of their nearly flawless friend.

Suddenly, Madison leaped sideways as a white staff came flashing by. Her hands shot out and grabbed the end of Udonna's staff. She twisted it in one move and Udonna spun, leaving Madison open to kick her away.

Her eyes then darted to each side of her body. Daggeron was armed on her left and Leanbow on her right. They raised their weapons and charged together at their target. This fight seemed to be the easiest. The two men hadn't calculated how easily Madison could figure out a plan.

Madison ducked right before they clashed. Her foot swung in a graceful ark and knocked Daggeron's feet out from under him. With that advance, she clutched the back of his suit in both hands. She twirled in a circle and released Daggeron, throwing him into Leanbow.

Everyone stared at the girl with a terrified expression. She had just single-handedly taken out all the Mystic Rangers, with an added help from the Master's powers. But, even with the Master's power, Madison was looking tired.

Nick clenched his hands tightly. This wasn't right. The Madison he knew was a kind soul and had a gentle heart. She helped others without being told, even if she didn't have to. She was shy and smart and honest. She didn't care what others thought; she was herself. She was the person to lean on when you needed help. She was the kind of girl that you couldn't help but like. Her eyes were soft and open. She was beautiful, but she hated being told because she was the most selfless and down-to-earth person Nick had ever met.

She wasn't just a friend- she was a hero.

But this person standing in front of him wasn't her. It looked like her, fought like her, acted like her, but it wasn't Madison. Wasn't the Blue Ranger. Wasn't his friend. That person just wasn't there.

But that didn't mean he couldn't bring her back.

He stood, ignoring the screaming pain in his side, and faced Madison's turned back. His hand closed tightly around his fallen staff. He started to sneak up behind her, as her eyes were focused on the last fallen warriors. He raised the staff when he reached her, silently apologizing. He threw the staff down.

The crack of his staff against her spine made him flinch. She was taken by suprise and fell forward, her head hitting the hard ground. He backtracked a few steps for good measure.

Her face turned up towards him and he was stunned. Her face was shocked and angry and pained at the same time. He could almost feel the irritation radiating off her.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed. They flashed from purple to the familiar chocolate brown, warm and inviting. He saw the whites of the eyes and the blacks of the pupils. It was gone as soon as it had come, but it was enough.

Now he knew: the real Madison was still there.

He just had to find her.

The purple-eyed Madison rolled quickly into a standing position. Nick recovered from his shock and swung his staff on instinct. Madison ducked and spun, but towards him instead of away. He saw her face go by, felt her wet hair slap his shoulder, and then the weight of his sword was gone. He turned to look at the girl behind him and the red weapon she now possessed.

There was no hesistation. Madison lept towards Nick with the sword raised high. Nick brought his staff up in front of his face and the weapons clashed. Sparks flew at the impact.

Their strength was evenly matched: Nick's muscles against the power, not only of the Master, but of Madison as well. They pushed against one another, one sharp and deadly and the other strong and protecting. Sweat beaded both of the teenagers foreheads. Purple eyes bore into black ones.

"Madison," Nick grunted, "listen to me. I know you're in there. You have to fight back. It's. Not. You."

"Fight Maddie! Fight!" Vida shouted while she nursed her broken wrist.

Then, out of nowhere, Toby pumped his fist in the air. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" His fist punched upward each time he spoke the word. Vida joined in immidiately, followed by the rest of the Rangers. Then the humans started to immitate Toby, punching and yelling. Then the magicals were doing it as well, led by Phineas. The chanting grew louder and louder as it went on. Nick watched as the sweat rolled heavier down Madison's face.

Suddenly, the sword's weight left his staff. Madison's body fell back a few steps. Her hands flew to her head as it snapped back. Her mouth opened in a scream, a scream that filled the junkyard and quieted the crowds. The scream was schreechy and inhuman; any shriller and only bats would be able to hear it. Thunder crackled loudly.

"No! NO! BE QUIET, CREATURES!" the Master shouted. Nick was satisfied to hear the note of alarm in his voice.

The scream turned into heavy gasping. Madison gave a giant heave before falling to her knees. Her arms wrapped tightly around her chest.

Panic lit in Nick's chest. Dread ran through his body and his blood ran cold. He hurried forward, dropping his staff as he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Madison? Madison? Can you hear me?" Nick questioned. His hands closed tightly around her shoulders.

He wasn't _too _suprised when he ended up on his back again. He gave a heavy groan and tried to sit up, only to be startled back by the sword only inches away from his chest. Madison was back on her feet, glaring at him with a cold expression.

The Master cackled. "Finish it."

Madison lifed the sword above her head, point facing down. Nick's heart skipped and his breathing increased. He was going to die.

"Madison, please." He pleaded one last time. "Don't forget who_ you_ are."

Madison's eyes shifted, although they stayed purple. The cold look disapeared into a look of recognition. One lone tear ran down her cheek. The sword shuddered in her grasp.

"Nick." She whispered the word. He could barely hear it, but the sound brought back a feeling of warmth. It spread through his body like fire and the danger of the sitauation seemed to fade as his eyes locked with her's.

"Do it!" The Master shouted impatiently.

Madison hesitated.

"NOW!"

Madison's face reversed back. Nick shut his eyes as the sword plunged down.

A scream echoed through the air. Nick's eyes shot open at a loud _CLANG_!

Madison stumbled back. Her face was twisted into a look of severe pain. The sword had dropped from her hands which now covered her stomach. Her eyes, her _brown_ eyes, opened and both slowly looked down. Her hands moved apart, revealing the dark stain now spreading across her stomach and the red stuck to her fingers.

"NOOOOO!" The Master shrieked panicedly.

Madison's eyes spaced out and she swayed. Her eyelids fluttered and then closed. Her knees buckled and her body crumpled to the ground, where she lay unmoving. Blood slowly ran across the pavement as the rain fell.

"MADISON!" Nick screamed over the pounding in his ears.

Suddenly, the red blood turned to black. The black substance started to pour out of her body.

"What the-"

His head whipped up as the Master screamed again. The giant struggled, writhing and shrieking in pain. His feet became darker until it turned the color of the strange liquid coming out of Madison's wound. Then it started to spread, running up his legs, his stomach, his chest, his shoulders and down to his fingertips.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The Master yelled defiantly as the black covered his head. The figure froze before a long crack ran up his middle, branching off onto the rest of his body. Then, with a great _SMASH, _the Master exploded.

The junkyard was silent for a moment before the crowds burst into applause. Humans and creatures alike hugged and kissed and screamed for the destruction of their tormentor.

But not the Power Rangers.

Nick scrambled hurredly across the ground until he reached Madison's body. He flipped her over and caught sight of the wound. The liquid had gone out and now blood was dripping out of it. He grabbed her hand tightly and tears slipped from his eyes.

He heard the scuffling of shoes behind him and in the next second, Vida dropped down next to him. Tears were running heavily down her face. She let out an anguished cry and bent down, cradling Madison's head. Chip sat next to her and Xander stood next to them. Udonna, Daggeron, and Leanbow stood behind him, Udonna in Leanbow's arms. Daggeron knelt down, examining the black liquid.

"Now I see," said Daggeron. He dipped two fingers into the substance and then raised it for them to see. "This is- was- the rest of the Master's soul. He contained it inside Madison because he knew we wouldn't kill her."

"But there was a loophole," Udonna choked out.

"And it cost us Madison," Xander breathed.

"Not entirely," answered Leanbow.

Confused looks from everyone. Leanbow bent down beside Nick and placed his hand on Madison's stomach. In awe, they watched as his hand rose and realized that the body was breathing.

"So, she's alive?" Vida asked hopefully.

"Alive, but not," Leanbow said. "The body is living, but..."

"But?" Chip asked impatiently.

"Her soul is missing."

**THE DONUT SQUIRREL PROMISES A SEQUEL! BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!**


	2. AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT: THE SEQUEL :D

**AUTHOR ALERT AUTHOR ALERT AUTHOR ALERT: SEQUEL!**

**Hi, this is BountyHunterGirl134. For those of you that have reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story, first I just want to say thanks :) I love getting good reviews from people who read what I write. **

**Second, I have important news about the sequel for "Black Heart, Black Soul". Over the past few months, I've gotten a good number of reviews and messages about continuing the story. A couple months after the revising and reposting of my story, I started writing the sequel (a BIG thanks to Silver Corolla), titled "The Singing Spirit". Unfortunately, about halfway through the story, my computer malfunctioned once again and the story was lost to us :( Over the time since, I was not able to write it again. I have always felt that a story never seems as good when you have to write it over, so I could not find it in myself to try again. **

**BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! **

**After all this time (and a lot of self guilt :P), I have finally decided to suck it up and try writing "The Singing Spirit" again :) I hope to write it very soon and get it finished and published for everyone who has been waiting with bated breath for the fate of our Power Rangers. I'm not quite sure yet how this will turn out, but I hope that the outcome will bring happiness and closure to all who have stuck with this story and with a prat like me :)**

**If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or if they just would like to say something to me or give me suggestions, which I fully support :), just PM me or leave a review on the "Black Heart, Black Soul" review postings :) I love talking to anyone who shares as much passion for reading and writing as I do, and who cares enough to stick with a dummie like me. Thank you for reading, and "may the story be EVUR in your favor!"**

**COMING SOON: Power Rangers Mystic Force in "THE SINGING SPIRIT"**


	3. SEQUEL! :))

**SEQUEL IS FINALLY UP, BABY OUO CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
